To leverage all available biomedical research resources including technical expertise, hardware, and research mentors for the long-term goal of enhanced productivity and competitiveness, Xavier's RCMI will strive to build and expand strong, productive collaborations and partnerships both intra-institutionally and inter-institutionally. We have identified and assessed resources available to Xavier's research community and will focus on the research resources in collaborating institutions and the research strengths of Xavier's RCMI program, as well as taking advantage of the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN) for enhancing collaborative research among RCMI institutions. We propose the three specific aims in building extensive collaborations and partnerships: Aim 1. Expand and enhance intra-institutional collaborations and partnerships among Xavier researchers by offering state-of-the-art core facilities and technical expertise that support and promote interdisciplinary research activities; Aim 2. Strengthen collaborations and partnerships with RCMI institutions by effectively utilizing RTRN resources and the eagle-i database; and Aim 3. Strengthen collaborations with Xavier's strategic partners at the Louisiana Cancer Research Consortium and the Louisiana Biomedical Research Network and develop new collaborations with the Louisiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Center. Through effective collaborations, Xavier's RCMI program will benefit from additional professional development resources such as mentors, increase funding opportunities such as multi-PI grant applications, and enhance research capabilities and competitiveness by having access to state-of-the-art technologies and instrumentation.